My New Moon
by eatprayread210
Summary: Alice and Jasper meet, but they are both human. What happens when they set out to find the Cullens, who are vampires? My summary isn't very good, but please read! OnexShot for Bitteresweet Challenge.


**This story is in participation with the Bittersweet Challenge hosted by coolbeaniostwilightrules7**

**Title:** My New Moon

**Author:** xotwilight4lifexo

**Main Character(s):** Alice, Jasper

**POV:** Alice

**Theme(s):** Suspense, Romance, Sadness

**Rating:** T

**Number of Words:** 3,241

**Summary/description:** Alice gets a vision through a dream that she will soon meet Jasper, and find the Cullens. Except, she's human. But the Cullens aren't... One shot. Alice & Jasper.

**A/N: First of all, I don't own anything close to Twilight-related. Second, this is my first fanfiction, so please review! Alice and Jasper are both human and their gifts aren't as developed as they are when they are vampires. **

**Alice POV:**

_I saw a tall man, with beautiful honey-blond curls walking slowly toward me, and I seemed to recognize him._

"_You've kept me waiting for a long time." The words came out of my mouth naturally, but how did I know this man? I'd never seen him in my life, yet he felt so familiar._

"_I'm sorry ma'am." He said and tipped his hat like a good southern gentleman. And with that we were off, together. On our trip to find our new family. A family of strange pale faced people, with absolute beauty._

_*****_

I woke yet again, palms sweaty and heart racing. This was a recurring dream I have been having for the past week! Is it supposed to mean something? Almost always, my dreams seem to come true in one way or the other. It's like they're flashes of the future, just waiting to happen.

I dragged myself out of bed to get ready for school, deciding not to tell this to my parents. They'd probably put me in an insane asylum! For all I knew, they hated me. It was my sister, Cynthia that they loved. She was perfect in every way, while I was different. Unique. My family didn't like the way I spiked my hair, they thought I was a little eccentric. My parents knew there was something "weird" about me, as they put it. When I was a child, I used to point at the phone five minutes before it rang. It would always ring, and my parents were scared. I seemed to know most things ahead of time, but they didn't want the family to get a bad name.

It took me the usual amount of time to get ready for school, about 2 hours. I needed to pick the perfect outfit. Even though I have a limited choice of clothing, I still have my style.

Something just seemed off today. I wasn't my usual perky, happy self. There was something, some unknown force that was bringing me into a depression. I shook it off, and ran downstairs to find my parents...and two other strangers. I decided to wait and listen to their conversation.

"Okay, here are the forms that you asked us to sign. Mary will be down any moment, you can take her." My mother said with an evil twinkle in her eyes.

"Are you sure you want to give your daughter up for adoption this late? This is going to be very hard for her, I assure you."

"It's okay, we really don't think that she's a very good part of our family. She hates us anyway; she's a horrible little girl." My father lied outright. I ran back upstairs and began to throw things into my suitcase. How could they do this to me? I didn't realize they despised me so much. Tears ran down my face, streaking my makeup, but at the moment I really don't care what I look like. I just need to get out of here.

After I threw all my belongings inside my two suitcases, I flung them out the window and began to climb out. Good thing we live in a one-story ranch house or I'd never be able to pull this off.

I just kept walking, not knowing where to go, what was left in this world for me. But something was stopping me from throwing myself of the edge of a cliff. There was some attraction towards Philadelphia, even though I've never been anywhere close to Pennsylvania. Why did I want to go there? I don't know, but I kept walking. I kept walking until I looked around and realized that _this was the exact place that my dream was in. _Could this mean something? Is the man in the dream the reason why I had to come here?

I didn't know the answer to any of these questions but I suddenly felt an overpowering urge to sleep. So I closed my eyes, and drifted off into my own little dream world.

*******

_I was walking, hand in hand with Jasper. I slowly turned and looked at his face and saw his blond curls bouncing and being tousled by the wind. He had a beautiful face, even if he was scarred from war. His eyes were the deepest color of blue, so deep I could drown. If I was able to, I would stare at his face for days. I just wish he would feel the same way about me. To know that we were destined to be together, and we would stay together, for all eternity. _

_I looked up at Jasper and spat out my thoughts, "Jasper, I'm not sure if you feel the same way, but I have to tell you something. I'm in love with you and I will be...forever."_

*******

Jasper? So that is the man's name? At the name Jasper, my heart started pounding and my hands felt clammy. Why? How could I be...falling in love with a man that I don't even know? This man may not even exist! There is seriously something wrong with me. Tears rolled down my cheeks and I curled up into the tiniest ball I could manage. Just then, a large hand wiped away a tear and startled me.

I looked up, and there he was. The man from the dreams. Jasper.

"You've kept me waiting for a long time." The words just came naturally. I recognized this moment from one of my previous dreams and realized that my dreams were actually flashes of the future, and one day, I would fall in love with Jasper.

"I'm sorry ma'am." He said, ducking his head like a good southern gentleman. I giggled and smiled. With that he sat down next to me and asked me why I was crying. I had no idea why, but I felt compelled to spill my life story to this strange man who I have just met.

He told me about his life story, about how he had to run away from the war to save himself. He had to abandon everything that he loved just because of one woman who had changed his life radically. He would not tell me who the woman was; he said that she was in his past life. That he would now try to change, all new...like a new moon.

"I felt like I had to come here for some odd reason, and maybe that reason was to meet you." Jasper smiled and his eyes warmed. My breath caught in my throat and at the moment, I had never seen anything more beautiful in my life. My heart was pounding harder than it ever had before, and I began to lean in. He closed his eyes and leaned toward me.

Our lips touched, and sparks flew. I felt like we were on fire and I hoped this wonderful moment would never end. My hands tangled in his messy blond hair and his arms wrapped around my slim waist. Finally we pulled apart, gasping for air but not breaking the magic. I smiled happily and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Shall we?" He said, reaching for my hand. I nodded and wrapped my tiny fingers around his enormous hands. Of course I went with him, after what we just experienced, I wouldn't leave his side ever!

We walked on and on, going in the way that we felt a strong pull towards. We both knew that there was something wrong with us, and we weren't like normal humans. We'd never been normal, and I have a feeling we never would be. That enough would bring tears to my eyes, but I had something to keep my hold on this world. My Jasper. The two words that kept me anchored to the Earth.

We decided to stop our aimless wandering and lie down for the night at a small meadow we found. We had taken a bus from Pittsburgh to Ohio, then another from Ohio to somewhere in North Dakota. Now we were dead-tired, having not slept in more than 24 hours. Luckily, when I was packing for running away, I was smart enough to have packed a sleeping bag with all my clothes and makeup. There was only one sleeping bag though, so we would either have to share or one of us would sleep on the grassy ground. The thought of sharing a sleeping bag with Jasper made the blood rush up to my cheeks.

"Why are you feeling so embarrassed?" He asked curiously.

"How do you know I feel embarrassed?" How does he know this? Is it because I blushed? Probably.

"I don't know, I can usually sense the emotions of others around me. I guess I'm just very sensitive to how people look."

"No... I don't think it's that. I think you have a gift, just like mine." With that, I told him all about my dreams that seem to always come true.  
"So that's how you knew where I would be. You were waiting for me." Jasper blushed and looked away happily.

"Yeah, that's the reason. I have been seeing other things too." I said uncertainly. I'm NOT going to tell him about the dreams where I see us together in a house. He might think I'm crazy and leave me, taking with him the happiness that I finally have. "I saw that we were going to meet a family...but nothing more."

"Okay, well we're going to sleep now. If you have another one of those dreams, tell me." Jasper took a tent out from his backpack and set it up faster than you could imagine. He probably learnt how to put a tent up from the army.

"But... we only have on sleeping bag." I blushed furiously and couldn't meet his eyes. I've never felt so embarrassed in my whole life! Why do I feel like this with a man that I've just met? The answer was plain and obvious, I loved Jasper. But what if he doesn't love me back? These thoughts were tormenting me when he answered my question.

"We could share...if you don't mind." Jasper's voice was higher when he was embarrassed. It sounded like he was blushing too, but I still couldn't work up the nerve to look him in the face.

"N-no... I don't mind at all... yeah." I managed to stutter out. I finally gathered up the courage to look at his face, and that seemed to ease all of my embarrassment. His eyes were warm, and he was smiling at me like he never had before.

We opened up the sleeping bag instead of squeezing inside it together. We left it flat and shared a warm blanket. I curled up into a ball like I always do. I am the happiest I have been my whole life, now when I am sleeping on a sleeping bag in a tent with a man that I've just met, but I feel like I know him so much longer. That really says something about my life. Would my parents miss me? Would they wonder where I am now? No, they were going to sell me off anyway, they're probably happy that I'm gone. Tears slid down and I suddenly broke into sobs.

Jasper was concerned, and he uncertainly wrapped his arms around me.  
"Hey. We'll be fine. We'll find something. Don't cry." He whispered in my ear, and I fell asleep in Jasper's warm embrace.

*******

_Jasper and I were walking hand in hand, and we arrived at our destination. A large white house that housed a family of five extremely beautiful people. The Cullens. _

_They came outside hearing us arrive in front. There was only 3 of them present. The blond haired male, the caramel haired, motherly woman, and the beautiful blond girl._

"_Who are you?" The blond male asked._

"_I'm Alice, and this Jasper. I've had visions of your family. We both are runaways, we have no where else to go. Please help us." I explained._

_The caramel haired woman had eyes as black as stone that glinted with hunger. She grinned evilly and lunged toward me. She collided into my side and I instantly felt a searing pain at my wrist. _

"_Jasper help me!!" I screamed desperately, but I saw it was no use. Jasper was already on the floor, writhing in pain. What was happening? I felt myself hit the floor and I lay there in agony. Why couldn't I die already? If Jasper was dead, what use would living be anymore? This pain, it's unbearable. _

"_It's okay. Everything's going to be okay."_

*******

I woke up sobbing uncontrollably for the second time that night. The fear engulfed me. I couldn't say a word. Since I sat up, I had woken Jasper and he was trying to soothe me.

"What's wrong? Did you get another vision?" I could only nod weakly. "Don't worry about it. It's the future and the future is always subject to change isn't it? It's okay. Everything's going to be okay." I just cried harder when I heard the exact words I had heard at the end of my vision. I finally ran out of tears and fell back asleep.

When I woke in the morning was looking at me cautiously.

"Will you please tell me what scared you so much last night?"

"Well, okay. We met the family that we're supposed to find, and they're...probably not human. I also saw that we were going to die." I said sadly. I didn't want Jasper to die. Even more fiercely than I didn't want to die. This really surprised me. What surprised me more is that I haven't even thought about makeup or clothes or shopping for over a day! It's an accomplishment for me.

"...we're going to die?" Jasper choked out.

"I think so. I really have to tell you something." I took his hand and looked deep into his eyes. They were a shade of blue that was more beautiful than any ocean on the world. I could stare at his face forever, but I realized that this was the moment I had seen in one of my visions. Well I better get on with my confessions.

"Jasper, I'm not sure if you feel the same way, but I have to tell you something. I'm in love with you and I will be...forever." I spat out my thoughts and looked up at him. What if he leaves me? What if he thinks that I'm crazy? What if...?

"Alice, you don't know how much you mean to me. I was getting suicidal at this point, I had always been a little on the emo side but the recent events in my life were about to throw me over. Then you came along, and now my sky is lit up. I can see the world, and I can see hope in the horizon. Gravity no longer holds me to the Earth, Alice, you do. I love you, and I will always love you no matter what. I know we're meant to be." Jasper said lovingly. I couldn't doubt him.

He leaned down and kissed me slowly and gently, showing me the depth of his love. I've always been one of those silly romantics, and I've finally got my prince charming. My Jasper, who will forever be mine. This made everything seem very minor.

We set off to Washington, which is where I found out the family's house was. It was near the small town of Forks, under constant rain. I hated rain, but I wasn't going to try to go against one of my visions. So far, they were all right on the mark.

We finally arrived at a large white house, so big it could be a mansion.

"This is it Jazz. This is the Cullens' house." I whispered. In return, he wrapped his arms around me and took a protective stance. Even when I was quaking in fear, all I could think about was Jasper's arms around me, his stance that clearly said "My Alice. Don't touch her."

Finally, they came outside. I learnt before that they had 5 people in their family, but only three were present at the moment. This is it. This is my vision, about to come true. I braced myself for what I knew was going to happen. Standing in front of us was the blond haired male, the caramel haired, motherly woman, and the beautiful blond girl.

"Who are you?" The blond male asked.

"I'm Alice, and this Jasper. I've had visions of your family. We both are runaways, we have no where else to go. Please help us." I explained.

The caramel haired woman had eyes as black as stone that glinted with hunger. She grinned evilly and lunged toward me. She collided into my side and I instantly felt a searing pain at my wrist.

"Jasper help me!!" I screamed desperately, but I saw it was no use. Jasper was already on the floor, writhing in pain. What was happening? I felt myself hit the floor and I lay there in agony. Why couldn't I die already? If Jasper was dead, what use would living be anymore? This pain, it's unbearable. I knew this moment was going to come, and I'm so scared of what is going to happen. My only thoughts are "Goodbye Jasper, I love you."

"It's okay. Everything's going to be okay." The blond haired male tried to soothe me while pulling the caramel haired woman off me. He lifted me up and brought me inside in a speed that a normal human could never manage. What are these people?

"I know there are many different questions running through your head, but lets address the first one. My name is Carlisle, and this is my wife, Esme." Carlisle gestured toward the caramel haired woman who had attacked us. "There's something you should know about us. We aren't human, we are vampires. But we don't hunt humans because we think it's horrible. We drink animal blood, and we hope you will join our family. The girl over there is Rosalie. Esme, Edward, Emmett, and I keep the last name Cullen, and Rosalie keeps her human last name, Hale."

Carlisle went on, telling me about his life and everything I would need to know. Edward and Emmett came back from their hunting trip, and introduced themselves. I didn't notice anything much, I was in too much pain. After what was about 3 days, the pain faded in my arms and legs and took off in my heart. It was a race against eachother, and finally the venom caused my heart to stutter its last beat. I was now a vampire, immortal. But what about Jasper? Even though my heart would not beat again, it felt like it shattered when I thought of a world without him. How could I go on?

I looked over and saw him looking worriedly at me.

"Jasper!!" I screamed and lunged at him with my arms wide open. "I thought you were gone. That I would never see you again." I whispered against his chest.

"I thought the same thing. Just thinking about never seeing your beautiful smile, the way your eyes light up when you're happy, made me feel like breaking into tears."

"I love you, and I will. Forever."

"Forever." He agreed and kissed me.

**I hope you liked it!! Please review and tell me what you think of it. It's my first fanfiction as I said before so I'd like comments. (:**


End file.
